


Don't Be Noisy

by Artemisaish



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisaish/pseuds/Artemisaish





	Don't Be Noisy

**Don’t Be Noisy**

**Disclaimer         : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated              : T**

**Genre              : Romance/Humor**

**Pair                : Hiruma Youichi**

**Kobayakawa Sena**

**Warning            : BL/Miss typo (s)/Drable Oneshoot/OOC Sena**

  Hari ini tim Devil Bats SMU Deimon sedang latihan menjelang pertandingan musim gugur nanti. Mereka semua dengan penuh semangat untuk menang menjalani latihan yang diberikan Hiruma sang Quarterback tim mereka dengan riang gembira walaupun latihan yang diberikan sang kapten tersebut agak –sangat- kejam. Bisa terdengar suara tembakan yang menggema disana-sini.

     “YA HA! Percepat larimu! Kuso saru!” bentak sang kapten pada seorang anggotanya yang mirip –Er- monyet.

     “Hiee... baik! Hiruma-san! Ta...pi saya kan _receiver_!” kata anak laki-laki bernama Monta itu.

TAR! TAR! TAR!

     “Lari! Atau kau tidak akan bisa jalan lagi!” bentak Hiruma sang kapten iblis itu. Terpaksa Monta berlari lagi tentunya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena Hiruma sudah menghujaninya dengan tembakan lagi.

     “Tolong jangan berisik, Hiruma-san!” tegur sebuah suara dari belakang Hiruma yang masih menghujani tembakan anggota timnya (Sungguh! Kapten yang kejam!), membuat Hiruma berbalik sambil mendengus kesal.

  Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya dan mengutak atik kalkulator di tangannya, sebentar-sebentar dia meremas rambutnya, stres. Hiruma menghampiri anak berambut cokelat itu, lalu melempar bukunya ke tanah.

     “Argh... apa yang Hiruma-san lakukan? Sebentar lagi aku akan ulangan!” teriaknya frustasi sambil memungut bukunya yang berserakan di tanah.

     “Kuso chibi! Jangan berani-berani menegurku!” kata Hiruma dengan nada mengancam “Kau sudah kubebaskan dari latihan! Jadi, jangan pikir kau bisa memerintahku!” mendengar ancaman itu mau tak mau membuat Sena jadi merinding.

     “Hiee... Gomen Hiruma-san!” katanya sambil membungkuk minta maaf “Tapi, aku harus belajar karena kalau tidak aku tidak akan naik kelas! Hiks...” kata anak laki-laki bernama Sena itu terisak. Melihat anak laki-laki didepannya menangis mau tak mau membuat Hiruma jadi tidak enak, bagaimanapun juga anak itu kekasihnya *Ai belum bilang yah! Kalau mereka berdua sudah resmi jadian?*.

     “Jangan menangis, Kuso chibi!” kata Hiruma pelan “Baiklah! Aku tidak akan berisik!”

     “Arigatou, Hiruma-san!” kata Sena dengan wajah berbinar-binar lalu dia kembali menekuni bukunya. Hari ini dia mengadakan pengulangan untuk kesekian kalinya, penyebabnya adalah karena akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sering berlatih karena pertandingan sudah semakin dekat oleh karena itu pelajarannnya jadi terbengkalai apalagi dia adalah Ace player dalam timnya. Makanya, hari ini dia memohon-mohon pada Hiruma sang kapten sekaligus kekasihnya itu untuk dibebaskan latihan hari ini karena dia ingin belajar. Akan tetapi, dia merasa bersalah pada teman-temannya yang lain, oleh karena itu Sena memutuskan untuk belajar di bangku pinggir lapangan sekalian menonton temannya latihan.

  Merekapun latihan kembali, Hiruma sudah berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dan menggunakan senjata AK 47nya yang masih tergantung dipundaknya. Akan tetapi semakin lama anggota timnya semakin menjengkelkan kalau tidak diancam. Mereka mulai melambatkan larinya (Monta). Membaca buku (Yukimitsu). Tidur-tiduran dibawah pohon (Haha kyoudai) bahkan ada yang makan (Kurita dan Komusubi). Benar-benar membuatnya hilang kesabaran, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mukanya mulai berubah mengerikan. Dia mengenggam senjatanya itu dan...

DORR...DORR...

     “YA HA!!! Mati kalian!” teriaknya kencang membuat semuanya kaget dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu *Salah kalian sendiri tuh!* tapi, dihalangi oleh Hiruma jadi, mereka kembali berlari mengelilingi lapangan. sedangkan Sena karena saking kagetnya dia terlonjak dan membuat buku-bukunya berserakan ditanah lagi.

     “Hiruma-san, jangan ribut!” kata Sena pelan sambil memungut bukunya yang berserakan. Tapi, sepertinya sang kapten masih sibuk menembak kesana kemari dan tidak mendengarkan Sena. Sena berusaha bersabar dan tidak menegur Hiruma lagi akan tetapi lama-lama suara tembakan semakin kencang membuatnya frustasi sendiri karena pelajarannya tidak ada yang masuk satupun.

     “Hiruma-san, hentikan itu! Jangan berisik!” tegurnya lagi tapi sepertinya Hiruma tidak mendengarkannya.

     “Hiruma-san!” panggilnya

Cuek...

     “Hiruma-san!”

Masih menembak, kali ini dengan Bazooka.

     “HIRUMA-SAN!!!” teriaknya sangat tidak sabar “Tolong jangan berisik!”

Tidak mendengarkan atau hanya pura-pura!

  Sena jadi hilang kesabaran melihat Hiruma tidak mempedulikannya, dia berdiri tiba-tiba membuat bukunya kembali berserakan ditanah. Dengan muka kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Sena menghampiri Hiruma yang semakin berisik dengan suara tembakannya ditambah teriakan iblisnya itu.

     “Hiruma-san! Tolong hentikan itu dan jangan berisik!” kata Sena setelah sampai ditempat Hiruma. Tapi, dasar Hirumanya yang pura-pura tidak mendengarnya atau bagaimana dia masih menembak kesana kemari.

  Melihat hal ini, Sena jadi kesal setengah mati. Dia menggerutu lalu tangannya merebut senapan Hiruma ditangannya dan oh, apa yang terjadi? Sena ‘MELEMPAR’ senapan kesayangan Hiruma di pohon sampai hancur berantakan *Tenaga Sena hebat juga!*.

Tertegun.

  Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu membeku seketika melihat kejadian ini. Hiruma membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sena. Sena sendiri melongo memandang senjata Hiruma yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk gara-gara perbuatannya. Dia berbalik memandang Hiruma yang melotot memandangnya.

     “Er- Hi...ru...ma-san, go...me...nasai!” kata Sena terbata-bata dan ketakutan setengah mati. Hiruma langsung sadar dari acara melototnya begitu juga yang lain sudah bisa bergerak tapi, masih memandang sangat cemas pada Sena. Mamori ingin melindungi Sena tapi dihalangi oleh Kurita dan Monta.

     “Kuso chibi! Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, hah?” tanya Hiruma sambil memandang tajam Sena yang gemetar didepannya.

     “Hiee...Gomen, Hiruma-san!” kata Sena pelan sambil bergidik mendengar suara Hiruma yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Hiruma menyeringai –iblis- melihat Sena ketakutan.

     “Kau tahu! Setiap perbuatan pasti ada ‘akibatnya!” kata Hiruma sambil memberi penekanan pada kata akibatnya.

     “Glekh...akibat apa?” tanya Sena sangat khawatir, firasatnya buruk soal ini.

     “Yah, kau harus dapat hukuman!” kata Hiruma tegas.

     “Hiee...hukuman apa Hiruma-san?” tanya Sena tambah gemetar, perasaannya sangat tidak enak apalagi melihat Hiruma tersenyum licik.

     “Mau tahu apa hukumannya?” tanya Hiruma sangat dramatisir, Sena mengangguk pelan.

  Hiruma menyeringai setan lalu dia menggendong Sena ala bridal style, dan berjalan ke arah markas club amefuto. Sena meronta-ronta ingin lepas tapi Hiruma mengeratkan gendongannya.

     “Teman-teman! Tolong aku!” teriak Sena putus asa. Tapi yang lain hanya bisa memandang Sena tanpa melakukan apapun. Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan iblis?

     “Baik-baik yah, Sena!” kata Monta sambil melambaikan saputangannya.

     “Kami mendoakanmu!” kata Kurita.

     “Hiruma, jangan terlalu keras!” teriak Mamori.

     “Kalian, lanjutkan latihan! Kalau tidak akan mati!” kata Hiruma lalu menutup pintunya, menyisakan teriakan Sena yang teredam oleh pintu.

(Er- kalau mau kelanjutannya tolong dipikir sendiri! Ai gak berani membuatnya jadi rated M! Lagi puasa! Peace!)

**~Omake~**

     “Hei, Kurita-san! Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiruma-san pada Sena, yah?” tanya Monta ketika mereka beristrahat sejenak. Mendengar pertanyaan Monta sontak yang lain jadi memerah, apalagi Mamori langsung menutup mukanya.

     “Er-kalau soal itu, saya tidak tahu Monta-kun!” kata Kurita.

     “Begitu, yah! Tapi, saya jadi penasaran! Mau mengintip dulu, ah!” kata Monta sambil berlalu tapi langsung ditahan oleh Kurita dan Mamori.

     “Jangan pernah melakukan itu!” kata Mamori dengan nada menyeramkan.

     “Iya,” kata Kurita. Membuat Monta jadi gemetaran melihat mereka berdua, dia hanya mengangguk.

**~The End~**

**Yak! Selesai!**

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


End file.
